Forgotten Innocence
by Power Within
Summary: Sheria the abandoned daughter of Sky and Z, must travel back in time to save her family, her friends and Earth from the rampaging Army of Rangers of the Past.
1. Prologue

**Forgotten Innocence**

Interlinea, Power Within, bobtherandomguy, and Dragon Ranger

Prologue

_Late 2045_

One dark night, in the ruins of an old massive skyscraper, a young woman sat crossed-legged in front of a small fire. She had wrapped herself in a thin ragged blanket. Tears rolled down her face as she looked upon an ancient looking photo. Her team stood in the picture, happy, smiles on all of their faces. For that moment in time, they had set their differences aside, and were like one. The War had barely begun and had taken few lives at that point. "All is lost, my friends, all is lost. You have been killed in the line of duty. All of you. The powers are gone, the ability to make new ones is gone. Our home and training facility is gone; I sit in its ruins. The trainees are gone, and innocence is dead. _Hope_ is dead." Suddenly the woman looked up. Five dark figures stood in the shadows. None but those heard her scream, for there were none to hear.


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Innocence**

Interlinea, Power Within, bobtherandomguy, and Dragon Ranger

Chapter One

_January 1, 2045_

There were too many of them. Far too many of them. A hundred Power Rangers fighting at their peak of Power? Or nearly a hundred, anyways. No planet, no SPD could have stood against them for long. Especially when they believed what they did. They had been lied to, they fought against what they believed to be the enemy, but instead they were really fighting their allies and innocent people. Hundreds of bodies lined the streets. The slaughter was everywhere. There was no escaping it. Though they could not be sure of anything anymore, the Rangers still fought on bravely, doing what they thought (and hoped) to be right. There seemed to be no end in sight.

The SPD Rangers fell one by one. First to go was Zor Cranston, the Green Ranger, son of Billy Cranston the first Blue Ranger of Earth, and his Aquitian Wife Cestria. Like his namesake, Zordon of Eltar, he fought bravely to the end, killed by his own father, and gave his life to protect innocent children, from the rampaging Rangers of the Past...

The next to fell was the Red Ranger Jack Tate, the son of Sky Tate and Z Tate. He had died protecting his younger sister Sheria the Blue Ranger. He had been killed by the first Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott.

These were soon followed by Lisa, the Nova ranger. Without her, the Last Battle of SPD of 2025 would not have been won, and now, in perhaps the Last Battle of all, she met her fate at last. She could only hope that Sam was safe...

Bang, the first male Pink Ranger in the history of the Galaxy, the pride and joy of his father, Boom, and his grandparents, was the fourth to go. He was slain by Kimberly Hart, and Katherine Hillard, the first two Pink Rangers. How sad and ironic for him, yet he died a true ranger, no matter what his color may have been.

Sam fought against Tommy Oliver (white) and Connor Mcknight. He had been upset when he had to watch Lisa fall in battle; he hadn't been able to see the one that had killed her, but he was going to make sure if he had to die, he was going to take one of them with him, but before he could finish one of the two off, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down to see the blade of the White Ranger's sword in his stomach. Shortly thereafter, he fell forward dead.

Leslie of Yellow did follow; her skill in the way of the Praying Mantis was less than that of the one that took her life. Her body was broken, and yet she still fought, her body fell, and still she fought, her body crawled, and she fought on. She fought until her heart gave out from the adrenaline, her lungs burst, and her brain went dead. Every bone in her body was shattered, every organ, every muscle torn apart. Internal bleeding became external and bled through her suit. Her body was then trampled by the rampaging Rangers of the past.

Sheria watched as her teammates died one by one in front of her very eyes. She soon found herself surrounded by the rangers of the past. She fought bravely for what seemed like hours until she was knocked unconscious, by the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and for a moment, she thought she heard him whisper something in her ear, but she couldn't be sure.

Commander Carson looked on in shock to see the horrors befalling the young heroes, done by the older ones. What had happened to change them? He couldn't be sure but for now he had to do something. He had to stop them from hurting his cadets, but he could not draw fire against his own allies.

They broke down the doors of SPD, killing every one in their path. Commander Carson realized that since he had not taken the fight to them, they had brought it to him. He silently begged the forgiveness of the late Commander Cruger, as he took down the Shadow Saber, left by him, as it was the best and only weapon in his reach. He and all SPD Employees fought that day, fought in vain. In vain they gave their lives to save the Earth. He too was brought down, and as he breathed his last, he watched in horror, as his beloved SPD burned to the ground around him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Innocence**

Interlinea, Power Within, bobtherandomguy, and Dragon Ranger

Chapter Two

_January 1, 2026_

"Rangers, Report to the Command Room." The four veteran rangers (Schuylar Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth Delgado and Sydney Drew) hurried up, slowly followed by Michael Boom, who had recently been given the green rangers powers; following Jack Landors departure, and Sky's and Bridge's promotions. When they got there, Commander Cruger was standing in front of a screen watching something. He turned to them with a small grin. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you. An easy mission again, Rangers. This time it is a Trifornian triple Bank Robber."

Syd commented to the others "I have been to Trifornia, as a child we had a summer home there." So you should understand the problem." Commander Cruger replied. "For those of you that don't know or have forgotten, Trifornians are made up of several personalities, which can split up at times."

He looked at all of them, and grinned. "But you are the ones who saved the world from Grumm. So this should be nothing for you," he added. Sky looked up at Commander Cruger, "Sir we will not disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't." Commander Cruger replied. "You have your orders, move out." The five rangers saluted and moved out to the deployment bay, where the guys jumped on their motorcycles and the girls into the SPD Jeep. Sirens went on and they moved out to the site.

Several minutes later the 5 young heroes reached the site, where they ran into their mysterious new enemy. The three bank robbers looked at the group and laughed. One of them spoke up "All they have to throw at us is a group of kids?"

Sky looked at them with a stern look. "Obviously you're stupid as well as criminal, and you don't watch the news… _We_ defeated Grumm. SPD 1, Red Ranger!" as the rest of the team stated their ranks the 3 criminals got impatient until one bellowed "You know for as long as it takes you to do all of that we could have taken over half the Milky way." "Yeah." The third spoke up, before drawing a weapon. "That's it, kill them" he yelled.

He fired at Sky, who created a force field, which the blow bounced off of and hit one of the other of the three Criminals. Boom looks at the other "Um guys, it's great that you all got cool powers and stuff, but I'm kinda of defenseless so shouldn't we morph?"

The one holding the gun to the rangers backed off as his bullet came back to bit him in the ass. "Damn it all." he said turning to face the other two. "Don't just stand there like morons, do something." One of them grabbed a girl about their age and tried to threaten her life, when she kicked him in the nuts, and flipped him over her shoulder.

Boom feeling all heroic, ran up and grabbed the man who had been threatening the young lady, then pulled out his morpher and used the judgment scanner, "You stand accused of an act of theft, and assault of pedestrians." The man got really pissed off. He gripped Booms arm and before he could do anything, and threw him has hard as he could. The girl stepped back to let the Rangers do their job. Within a few minutes they had contained the Trifornian Bank Robber, and Sky had called the SPD Medics to take care of Boom. He then turned to the girl and noted her exceptional skills. He motioned for her to come over.

Sky looked at the young girl "That was extraordinary your skills are top notch Space Patrol Delta is always looking for fresh faces" Thank you." she replied walking over to the group. "I just might sign up." She looked them over, and a look crossed her face, that none of them could read. "Where do I sign up?" Bridge spoke, "Just go to the command base in the center of town, there is an applicant office you will of course have to start at D-Squad here tell me your name and I'll send a request to register you."

"I'm Sheria...Sheria Cooper." She replied. She smacked herself upside the head in her mind. Sky thought that she was cute, but he stayed stern. "Um, are you going there now? 'Cause if you are, we might give you a ride." Sheria thought to herself, _I can't believe this is happening! My own father is checking me out. That is so far beyond creepy_. "Uh sure."

The group returned to their motorcycles or jeep and returned to HQ. Sheria was sitting behind her own father. Soon enough they had arrived at the command base, with the ride being only moderately strange for Sheria. When they actually arrived however, and she thanked them and began to make her way inside, it finally hit her. This place...she had seen it lying in ruins, and yet here it stood, seeming as if it had been there forever. Under its seemingly permanent facade, she saw a shaken country, leaderless rangers, and a much darker time. It gave her the shivers.

Cruger was coming down and noticed Sheria with the Rangers. "Rangers, what is going on?" Z stood up, finally taking notice of her friends, having been in a daze for a while since meeting Sheria. "This is Sheria Cooper, she was being attacked by the Triforians, but she stood up for herself and Sky asked her to join SPD." "Very well. Welcome to SPD, Miss Cooper." He noticed that she looked related to Ranger Delgado, but he said nothing, and moved on.

Sheria noticed the looks, but just said nothing about it. "Thank you, sir. I am sorry that one of your men was injured in helping me, though, and if possible I would like to thank Mr. Boom for jumping to my rescue." "I don't know if that will be possible right now," Cruger replied over his shoulder, "He seemed to have taken quite a bit of damage from that fall. You'll get a chance to speak to him soon, I hope." "It's my fault that he is that way, I'm sorry.I Sheria replied looking down at her feet for a moment before looking back to the rangers. "Would anyone mind showing me around?" she asked. Z smiled, I have some free time now if you like?" Sheria stared at her mother for a couple seconds almost crying and then said, "Thank you." and then under her breath adds another word inaudible to the people in the room.

Later on…

It was getting towards midnight at headquarters, and most of the Cadets were sound asleep, save one. Sheria was still awake, thinking about this afternoon. She was touched by what Boom did, but he shouldn't have done that. She felt responsible, and wanted to set things right. She just had to talk to him NOW.

Sheria walked down to the med bay, where Boom lay on a bed, fast asleep. She sat down in a chair next to him. She started to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. Instead, she bagan to weep silently, for she had seen a great deal of death lately... Too much. If Boom died from this, she would never forgive herself. She had come to stop the dying from happening, especially that of Jack, her elder brother, by two years, and Zor, her special friend. Now she had almost caused the dying. Boom awoke and heard her.

If Boom died now, Bang wouldn't have been born, and one of her best friends would be lost for all time. She cried harder at the thought. She had grown up feeling close to all her team like a family. A shaking hand of Boom reached up and touched her shoulder. She looked down to see him looking at her.

"I'm sorry if i woke you." she said softly trying with all her might to stop crying but she couldn't seem to get her act right. He pried his jaws apart, "What'z wong, Zheria?" "I just come to say, i was sorry about earlier, she told him. He smiled. She got up to walk away, when a holo-pic-ablum fell out of her pocket. It activated and showed her team in uniform, Jack, her brother, looking exactly like Sky but with darker hair, and skin, like her own, in red, she in blue, Zor in green, Leslie in yellow, Bang in pink, looking like his father, Sam, and Lisa, in theirs. All were smiling.

Boom looked down at the Holo-pic for a moment, confused about what he as seeing. "Zheia." he spoke up. Sheria gulped. She then realized it was too late, and that she needed to talk. "My name is Sheria Tate. I was born in the year 2029 to Sky and Z. My older brother, Jack, was born in 2027. In 2030, Sky was made Supreme Commander. A year later, Z was killed in the line of duty. Unable to raise 2 young children, do his duties and cope with her death, he asked Jack and Allie to adopt us, and they did. Later in 2042, Jack, my brother joined SPD. I joined in 2044. Later, we both made made B-Squad, under Commander Carson, along with, Zor Cranston, son of Billy and Cestria, Leslie Drew, your son, Bang, Sam, and Lisa."

"You've got to be joking," he said looking over at her, but once his eyes met hers he knew she wasn't. "So let me guess, you come here to stop something, or change something?" She looked away, horrors unveiling in her eyes. She nodded. "It was awful. It starts in a few days. An accomplice of Grumm, we never found out whom, replicated a morpher for every suit and every ranger that ever existed. It took him or her about fourteen years to complete. We didn't know until it was too late. The accomplice took them to Grumm, who had escaped from prison. Grumm then kidnapped from time every single Ranger that ever existed before SPD, just after their change, or retirement, at the peak or their power and experiance, and convinced that SPD had conquered the world and that civilians were actually our foot soldiers..." Her voice broke and she could not go on...

"So how coming back this far, help with what is going on in your time?" Boom asked. "Because it starts soon. But let me continue. They rampaged New Tech City, killing everyone in their path, though five knew the truth and protected me. They were unable to get to the others. Jack and the others are... dead. Even Bang, your son, dead at fifteen. All in horrible ways. The personnel of SPD on Earth and the inhabitants of New Tech City were massacred, slaughtered. Earth was conquered. Soon after, all morphers went dead, due to overload of the Morphing Grid. There will never again be Power Rangers. The five that refused to fight refused to fight, saved me from the slaughter. Dr. Tommy Oliver who knew because, the team-up was never erased from his memory, Andros who led the beginning of more SPD's, his sister Karone who believed him, Jen, who studied SPD in her Ranger History Major, and Cole who searched our hearts for the Truth helped me, and told me what I needed to do. Grumm then erased the memories of the Rangers (after telling them the truth, and cackling evilly) and sent them back through time. My genetic ability is Time Shifts. I can shift back and forth through time, but usually only a few seconds, mins, or days at the most. When I realized I needed to go far enough back to actually make a difference, and not just watch the entire thing happen all over again, I put forth all of my energy and prayed that it would be enough. It took me back to a few days ago, and knocked me out," she sighed. "My power is burned out for now, and maybe for ever, who knows? All I know is that I won't be going back anytime soon..."

"Ok, that's just scary." Boom replied. "Is their anything, I can do to help?" he asked trying to sit up. Sheria bit her lip. "Well actually two things. I am not sure if I can ask the first of you..." "Try me." Boom replied moving his hand a little, telling her to sit back down. Well, the story goes that Grumm's accomplice was given his own her own suit, the A-Squad Ranger Red suit to be exact, and that that was how he or she knocked out all of the guards every time. I won't be able to go up against the accomplice like this, and my own suit has been destroyed..."

"So what you're telling me is, you need a ranger power..." Boom thought for a moment before handing her, his. "I'm not going to need this for a while." Sheria nodded. "Thank you so much. Now the other thing is a bit more personal... Father, I, I mean Sky, has been checking me out all day, it seems he might have a crush on me. This makes for awkward moments.. if you could.. well, you get the gist..." "Yeah I see what you mean. Don't worry I'll take care of Sky." Boom replied with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Innocence**

Interlinea, Power Within, bobtherandomguy, and Dragon Ranger

Chapter Three

_December 25, 2045_

The power rangers, and their family and friends were celebrating the holiday season, but it was not all fun and games, this was also a sad anniversary for Former Red Ranger Sky Tate; the day his beloved wife Elizabeth known mostly as Z, was killed. Sky never recovered from that, and stayed alone on Christmas ever every year thinking it should have been him.

His children hardly ever saw him anymore, Jack didn't seem to mind as much anymore, but Sheria was at a loss, she couldn't understand why he would care so much about his job and not his own kids. The pair spent their Christmas with their fellow rangers, and close friends.

But Jack and Allie Landors did come every year, so they weren't alone. Jack and Allie were their adopted parents. Zor on the other hand, didn't have much of a choice. His parents lived in another Galaxy, and though they did come time to time, they would not come this year. Leslie and her mom, Sydney Drew always paid the expenses of the Christmas party, but this year there would be none. Syd was coming and was proud of her only daughter and that she had made the decision not to abort years ago, when she was raped.

Sam looked at his wife of several years still admiring her beauty but this was a sad day for him maybe then for the others after all Z was the first friend he met gave him confidence to go to SPD himself and become one of the greatest rangers but this was also his wedding day to Lisa so much happiness and sadness in one day made him want to crack every time this part of the year came making him on the edge 24-7 appreciating the things he still has in his life and openly enjoying it.

Bang looked on, has his friends laughed, sometimes he wound think back on the day they all become a team. He would always smile at himself. Back then he was very goofy, he would make jokes, so that people would like him. But then again, every time it seem to backfire in his face, half of the time someone would get the feelings hurt, or he would get a black eye.

Commander Carson was on edge that on edge that Christmas, and not because he did not celebrate Christmas, but just like everyone else was, he was nervous about Grumm. For Grumm had somehow recently escaped, wanting revenge. Commander Carson alone, knew the details, and was planning on sharing them with the rangers tomorrow. He knew that Grumm had a spy in SPD, but he did not know who. He knew also, that Grumm had about a hundred Morphers of the Past in his hands, replicated by SPD's own replicators. A deadly force indeed, would be coming soon. But why worry the Rangers on this joyous occasion? He would wait...

As SPD had mostly joyously enjoyed this day, Lisa who usually did not interact with Bridge often, since her return, walked up to the Commander of SPD, the organization that she had called her home for the last 20 years. "Commander, is something wrong? You don't look so well."

Commander Carson adjusted his uniform, uncomfortable. "Lisa, I was going to wait to tomorrow to tell you the details, but I now I think you and Sam should know, after all, you have both fought him." He motioned Sam over, and led the both of them to the Command Room. "As you know, Grumm has escaped, and is heading for Earth. What I am about to tell you is not to be shared with the others as of yet. Grumm has a spy in SPD. I don't know who. I don't exactly what his plans are, but I do know that he has over a hundred Morphers of the Past replicated from our very own replicators." He sighed. "Over a hundred Ranger warriors... It scares me the damage they could do..."

Sam and Lisa looked at each other then to Bridge, with fear in their eyes; then Sam spoke up, "What can we do to prepare do? We have the rangers do extra training or what?" Lisa responded "Can we really afford to wait till tomorrow? Evil never rests. I think we should start training now; all active rangers and cadets."

Bridge sighed a little before replying. "Let the rangers and the cadets enjoy their Christmas, this might be the last one they have, for a while that they can enjoy." He got up form his chair and turned to the window. "Second thought, call them all in."

Commander Carson was about to put on the intercom, when, a holographic message came on the Central Control Panel. It was a male in the original Red Ranger Suit. He took off his helmet, and displayed himself to be none other than Jason Lee Scott. "I am the leader of the Ranger Army. Surrender now, or have your evil guts spilled before two months is up." The message shut off. In fear, Commander Carson, realized what had happened. This was the lowest Grumm or any evil leader had ever gone. His hand dropped onto the panel, without paying attention. And thus the entire building heard his voice in a tone that said "I am so shocked, horrified, and terrified, that I could poop my pants," say, "Shit."

The whole room burst into conversation on what was happening until they saw Bridge step onto the stage. Then the room went quiet; you could hear crickets chirping on the background, if you listened hard enough, and you could cut the tension with an ax. ridge then jumped out of his seat and ran into the front room with all of SPD staring. "All Members of SPD Rangers, Cadets, and Personnel, this is Commander Bridge Carson Speaking. Now LISTEN UP!" Few had ever seen Bridge tense or angry or even afraid, "As I am sure you have heard, Grumm has escaped, now many of you only know of Grumm from stories your parents told you, but as someone who has faced his terror head on it is nothing to sneeze at. All cadets and rangers report to holo-chambers Immediately for training! DISMISSED!" He walked out.

Zor looked over at his friends and team. "There's something his not telling us." he whispered to Sheria. The group walked to the Holo Chambers, most of them had already been taken by others, leaving only three. Meanwhile Bridge was trying to get in contact with Sky; he had been trying for the last few moments. "Damn it Sky, answer me."

Finally he got a recorded distress signal/message. What he saw made him want to throw up, to cry like no tomorrow. He called in Lisa and Sam again, when it was over. "Tell them what we saw. Tell them all. To prepare them for the worse. We are on our own... There'll be no help from Headquarters..."

SPACE PATROL DELTA HOLAGRAPHIC SIMULATOR ROOM

Sam spoke sadly. "Everyone, Commander Carson has told me regrettably, that there will be no backup from any of the other SPD Headquarters; we are alone in this battle, so step it up." "What do you mean, we can't be the only ones left, can we?" Bang yelled out, looking over at the group. "Right?" he added, hoping for some back up for them.

Lisa spoke forlornly. "Something happened at Main HQ, we are not sure what. Everywhere else is chaos..." She sighed heavily. "Commander Carson thinks that it might have to do with the Army of Rangers of the Past…"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WE DON NOT OWN POWER RANGERS.

(sorry I forgot to do this before)

**Forgotten Innocence**

Interlinea, Power Within, bobtherandomguy, and Dragon Ranger

Chapter Four

_January 8, 2026_

The icy winds of January blew past Sheria, as she stood atop S.P.D. She was thinking about the last week, Boom had given her, his powers for the meantime, so that she could find the one that changed her life for the worse. She slipped her hand into her coat pocket, and felt the cool, smooth feel of the disk given to her by Dr. O. She thought about what he said_. "When I found Commander Carson, he was dying. He asked me if anyone had survived the attack. I nodded and spoke your name, the only one I knew for sure. He nodded weakly and handed this disk to me. 'Make sure she gets it,' were his last words..."_

Sheria held the disk for a second clenching it she then took out a Disk Reader she had "borrowed" from Syd, "she won't miss it," she inserted the disk and it started loading. She then heard a door open. Someone was coming! "Hey Sheria, why are you standing up here?" Sky's voice came form behind her. Shortly thereafter, he was standing beside her. The pair looked out onto the city. "No reason, just thinking," Sheria replied. She felt a bit nervous when she spoke to Sky. She hoped he wouldn't notice Syd's disk reader. Not only did she feel nervous, but angry as well. This man would one day abandon her and her brother. "Got a problem with that?" She asked defensively.

Sky was taken aback by the comments, "Sorry. I wanted to tell you Commander Cruger has requested to speak to you." Sheria had to hide her anger for the moment, and act as civil as she could. "Thanks," she said stiffly. She turned and walked inside. Sky briefly wondered what her problem was with him and then followed her in.

Commander Anubis Cruger was sitting in his chair in the SPD control room, and sitting along side him was wife Isynia. "Miss Cooper, in the week that you have been here, we really have not had much chance to talk." "You asked to see me, sir?" Sheria asked, getting straight to the point. She was also none too happy that Sky had followed her inside. She thought talks like this were supposed to be private.

"Sir what's going on?" Sky looked over at his Commander. He was a little confused about why he would have called Sheria here. "First of all, I know next to nothing about Sheria. Could you tell me some, Sheria? Also, I am wondering why you have such a problem with your Squad Leader, Ranger Tate?"

Sheria nodded her head, "I do not like people invading my space. I grew up in a crowded area mostly alone besides my brother. My Mom died when I was young and my Dad dropped us off with his best friend and his wife, I don't see him much anymore."

Sky looked over at Sheria for a moment then back at Commander Cruger. "Sir." "Leave us Ranger Tate." Cruger told him. After Sky left, Commander Cruger looked at the look on Sheria's face, as though he was probing for something deeper, "Miss Cooper, it seems to be more than that. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would say that it was personal. That you hold a grudge against him. I ask myself how this could be, when you have only known him one week?" Sheria thought about speaking, but decided against it only saying, "Sir I will tell you, when the time is right."

"I won't push the subject Sheria, but it would be much easier on everyone if you told me." Cruger replied looking at her for a moment. "That is all." he added turning away form her. Sheria so badly wanted to tell him, but instead she turned and walked out, remembering Dr. O's warning. _If you tell anyone too soon, your mission may be jeopardized, and all will be lost._

Later…

Jack was fidgeting next to Sky, tugging at his collar. "Leave it alone!" Shy whispered to him. Jack just shrugged sheepishly and clasped his hands behind his back. He still wore his hair long. He wore a black suit complete with red bow. It went well with the stylized, high-collared suit he was wearing. The whole wedding had an old-fashioned look to it, but it was Jack's bride's wish. And when could he ever deny her anything?

Jack then noticed Z wearing a Green Dress Uniform and sitting in the back row. He nudged Sky. "Z never said anything about being Promoted." Sky noticed where he was looking and shook his head. "That is Sheria Cooper, the new recruit. You know she does look like Z now that you mention it," Sky whispered.

"Are you sure that they're not sisters or something?" Jack asked as he continued to watch her for a while. "How much longer?" he added looking back at Sky for a moment. Sky shrugged, "Any minute now." "Thank god, I don't think I can stand wearing this thing any longer." Jack replied with a weak smile. Once the organ started playing, it went smoothly. There were tears in the eyes of his team, and even the new girl seemed to be weeping happily...She had never met him before, why was she weeping...

With the Wedding over with, everyone went to have dinner. Music was playing loudly in the background, Sky and Syd sit next to each other talking about how the wedding had gone, along with what they thought about Sheria. "The wedding was great. I loved the sparkles," Syd said. "They were fine, I guess. Did you notice that Sheria was sitting by herself?" he told her, looking at Sheria for a moment. "Yeah. I wonder why." Syd looked over at her, with puzzled look. Suddenly, a young man in his twenties' with black hair stood by Syd's side. In a honey like voice, he asked sweetly, "Madam, may I buy you a drink?"

Syd looked up at the man and smiled. "Thank you." she told him, he hurried away. Five minutes later, he had returned with her drink. He then asked her to dance and led her away.

Sky on the other hand, was watching Sheria, who got a strange look upon her face. She got up, looked around and left early. Sky followed her stealthily out the door and down the street. She entered an abandoned alley. He watched from around the corner, as she stopped and pulled a disk, along with Syd's disk reader. To Sky's surprise, the man that appeared on the disk was him, just much older and in the Supreme Commander's uniform. He remained where he was, standing, watching it with concern; he then heard his own voice.

"I'm not sure which of you are going to get this message, first of all I need to tell you about the attack on HQ. So far several Rangers form the past have been seen running a rampage here, several people have already died, and I'm not sure how long it well be until they reach me." The older Sky paused for a moment looking up at what could, be the door for a moment; he then continued. "Sheria, Jack I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you the way I did; I just couldn't deal with what happened to your mother." he paused again.

A loud explosion could be heard. "DAMN IT." the older Sky yelled. Standing in the doorway was the Black Bison Wildforce ranger also known as Danny Delgado, his Axe in his hand at the ready. The older Sky looked over him, and raised his eyebrows. Leaving the hologram on, he stepped forward. "As many of my people have probably already told you, we are -" "Yeah yeah you're good. Yeah right." "Yes, and as proof, I will kneel before you and let destroy me without me lifting a finger to stop you." Danny paused. "I'd just like to say... I never thought it would be you... Father-in-law..." Danny's helmet moved to the side. "Father-in-law? What kind of game or you playing? Never mind, I really don't have time to care about your little lie."

Danny looked at him for a moment before bring his Axe down, he stopped before the weapon made contact with its target. "Any last words traitor?" Danny asked. "Just one, you might kill me and the others, but S.P.D well never be forgotten." With that Danny raised his axe again, and brought it back down cutting off Sky's head.

Danny walked over to the desk, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He looked down to find a holo pic of himself and Kendall; sitting atop his shoulders was a young girl. There were several others; several had the man he had just killed in them. A group of rangers in front of a prison cell, Grumm behind them. Next to that one was a wedding picture, of the man he killed, and a woman, she looked a lot like Kendall, then the last one was of the pair with two small children.

Danny, out of curiosity picked up the Wedding Picture. When he did, the holo-inscription appeared in the place of the picture; _September 18, 2026, On this day, Schyular "Sky" Tate, son of the Late Jonathon and Sarah Tate, and Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, daughter of the MIA Daniel "Danny" and the MIA Kendall Delgado, were wed. _Danny's jaw dropped in his helmet "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He screamed.

Shortly after the out burst, Max came running into the room. He stopped short when he saw the body on the ground. The visor of his helmet was broken. "What's all the yelling about, Danny?" Danny remained quiet for a long moment before reply. "I just killed my son-in-law." He told him. He threw the holo pic at Max_. September 18, 2026, On this day, Schyular "Sky" Tate, son of the Late Jonathon and Sarah Tate, and Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, daughter of the MIA Daniel "Danny" and the MIA Kendall Delgado, were wed._ Max's eyes what wide at what he had heard. "This as to be some kind of trick." he replied replaying the message again and again, he finally took off his helmet and looked over at his best friend. "Do you think the Grumm guys lying to us?"

Max walked over to his best friend slow, before he could get to him however, he tripped on something; he fell into the desk, and pushed a button. A light on the recorder lit up, telling them it was finished and sent. Max looked up at Danny and then to what he had tripped on, Max screams when he see it was a man's head he had tripped on. "That's just not right." "Oh great now, i have blood on my boots." he said wiping the blood of his boots, then adding. "What do you think that just was I pushed? Or what it was doing for that matter?"

Sheria was now crying; in so much pain seeing her grandfather kill her father so ruthlessly; even though she never knew her Grandfather, this thought of a man she had always dreamed of meeting was now crushed. Her family was gone; both of her parents were dead, her grandfather was a murderer, working for a diabolical villain, and her brother too. The normally calm Sheria screamed, for the first time since being in 2026. Sky noticed her distraught, while still being quite shocked, ran out of hiding. "What's wrong? Sheria, why were you screaming," he cried out, although he knew he felt he shouldn't let her know he knew.

Sheria looked up. "Sky. What are you doing here? No. Never mind. You, you were my father. And you, the last known to be living member of my family, I just watched die." Sky just stood there for a moment looking at her with concern. He took her into his arms and held her close. "Let it out." he whispered.


End file.
